Fevered Claws
by Kindred01
Summary: The Hell Hound starches Stiles stomach causing a strange reaction with the human omega. Jordan is pretty sure the sheriff will kill him.
Stiles was stood with Scott and the others, he was smiling and joking about when Jordan walked into Scott's home he was there for a pack meeting. He stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the room feeling the scent of the room someone was emitting something that was making the Hell Hound stir. Stiles turned to face him and smiled as he walked over to him "You okay? You seem stun?" The teen asked, he wanted to open his mouth and answer but that scent that was driving him wild he could only get out a growl.

The teen blinked at him and took a step back as he saw Jorden's eyes turn amber …ripe…came the voice in Jorden's head …breed him now!… the voice screamed as he reached out and grabbed Stiles, spinning him around and forcing the teen's back to collided with his chest. Parrish snarled as he as warped his arms around Stiles and glared at the others in the room. His hands moved under Stiles shirt and stroked the boy's stomach. Stiles stood froze in the hound's hold as he growled at the others as they turned to look at what was going on "Stiles?" Scott called out

"I…I'm okay." He said, as he moved his feet with Parrish as he backed away from everyone as they went to the front door.

"Deputy Parrish you need to let of Stiles." Scott asked, as he held up his hands to him to show he meant no harm, Lydia looked up with wide eyes as she watched the deputy look like he is about ravage one of her best friends.

"Jorden!" Lydia called, out as she walked closer to them.

"What is going on?" Malia asked as Jordan snarled at her making her jump back.

Parrish buried his face into Stiles' throat and breathed in deeply at the boy's scent and growled happily as he smelt the boy being turned on. …Mate… The Hell Hound growled "Mine!" He snarled as he licked Stiles throat "Smells so good."

"Shit Stiles he doesn't know!" Scott growled, he was panicking now because Stiles his a human omega a rare thing these days but being part of a pack where he is always around an alpha's scent had woken his omega blood. "Your omega scent!" He said, Stiles eyes widen in shock as he looked at his friend

"S…Scott… he's too far gone." Stiles whimpered as he felt the clawed hand dip below the waist line of his trouser.

Before Scott could say any more the door open up behind Parrish and Stiles, whacking the back of the Hell Hound his claws pushed into Stiles stomach making him cry out as he fell out of Jorden's hold. He fell away from him the claws leaving his body as he landed in Scott's arms as Parrish dropped to the floor as the Sheriff walks into the hall away. John stood there looking at the scene before him Scott holding Stiles as his son holding his stomach as his deputy was on the floor blinking up at them "Did I miss something?" He asked

"Oh nothing much just your Deputy getting ready to forcibly mate with Stiles because of his omega scent." Scott mumbled, Stiles grunted as he pulled his shirt up to show the deep cuts on his stomach

"Awo." He mumbled, John frowned as he walked over to Stiles and looked at his stomach before turning to face Jordan as he stood up blinking at the room

"I'm sorry." He said, as he lowered his head "I…I couldn't control him the Hell Hound he… the smell… he said you're ripe and…and ready for breeding." He blushed, as he looked down at the floor

"You're not the first who thought that." He said, though gritted teeth, John was still frowning as he warped his arms around Stiles

"I will deal with you later I'm going to get Stiles to the hospital." He said as he leaned his stomach out the McCall's house.

The marks on Stiles stomach looked like he had a rabies shot he spent a good few hours in hospital to make sure there was no internal bleeding or damages. John was sat by Stiles side as they rested on the sofa after returning home from the hospital "I could fire Jorden." John mumbled as he sipped his drink

"You could." Stiles mumbled as he looked down at some of the stiches "But you won't." He said to him

"No I won't, I like him." He sighed, as he looked at his son who was poking his stomach "He wouldn't be the worst son in law." Stiles turned to face him with wide eyes

"An improvement on Peter." He smirked, as he stood up with a wince "I'm going to bed." He said, John smiled at him

"I will talk to Parrish about this omega thing tomorrow, if the others have said much to him." Stiles nodded to his dad and rubbed his eyes

"Okay dad."

…

When Stiles woke up the next day, he woke up with a banging head ache and felt feverish he sat on his bed rubbing his head groaning at the pain in his head "Great I all I need!" He mumbled as he stood up wish he hadn't now as he shifted to the bathroom to get some tablets. He stood there as he threw the tablets and swallowed it with a mouthful of water.

"Stiles?" John walked into the bathroom and looked at son "Are you okay?" He asked, Stiles turned to face him

"Got a headache." He mumbled, "I will be fine once the tablets kick in." John stood up to Stiles and pressed his hand to the teen's forehead and then pulled back his hand

"You are not going anywhere Stiles you are going to bed."

Stiles would have argued back but John pushed him into the bed room and his head hurt too much for him to argue with his dad. "I'm going to call Melissa, to come and check on you." He told him as Stiles dropped onto the bed and sighed

"Okay dad I think I have the flu or something." He mumbled, as he curled up under the covers. John left the room and Stiles heard him rifle though the bathroom cupboard and then back into the room

"Open your mouth." John asked, Stiles open his mouth and then let his dad put the thermometer under his tongue. Stiles frowned as he looked down at the tube as his dad kept popping in and out the bed room and placing them on the bed side table. Before taking the thermometer out after the minute and looked at it "You have a fever." John sighed "Okay kiddo I need you to lay on your back and let me look at the wounds." The teen nodded and laid back pulling up his shirt and looked at the wounds.

They didn't look infected and John remembered what Deaton told him to watch out for a supernatural bite or deep scratch but there was no swelling and no black gooey stuff. "I will call Melissa before I go into work and I will call you at lunch time if you feel any worst call me or Melissa okay?" Stiles nodded as John pulled the covers backs over him. Stiles yawed a realised that he took tablets that makes you drowsily he found he didn't mind to much as he drifted off to sleep. His dad called up the school and then Scott before going to work.

A little while later…

Parrish was felt guilty for what happen last night he didn't understand why the hell hound suddenly decide to attack Stiles. Scott told him about Stiles being a human omega and rare form of wolf so to speak where Stiles isn't a wolf but a 100% human he just gives of a smell of an omega. He decide to go and visit Stiles before going in for his shift and having to deal with the sheriff. He had a picked up the spare key from the hidey hole and walked into the house "Stiles?" He called out, he could hear a heartbeat and decide to follow the gently beating heart up the stairs "Stiles?" He called out again.

He got to the bed room he pushed open the door and walked in to see Stiles curled up on the bed shivering sweat covered his skin "Stiles!" Jordan rushed into the room and knelt on the bed he pressed his hands to the teen's forehead and gasped at the heat coming off Stiles. He leaned back and looked the teen up and down …he's burning up… the voice in his head was telling him, scooped Stiles up and carried him into the bath room and placed in him in the bath and turned on the cold tap, letting the icy water wash over the teen and then he called Deaton.

The vet arrived at the house quickly and Jordan let him into the house and showed him where Stiles was. "I…I just came to see him to say sorry about last night." Jordan said as he ran his fingers through his hair

"Scott called me about that." He said as they walked into the bathroom

"He's burning up bad, this isn't a normal fever." He said, Deaton knelt by the bath and notices remaining of ice cubes melting and yet Stiles was still hot to touch.

"Scott said you accidently cut him?" He asked as he pulled the boy's shirt up and looked at the wounds seeing them now healed

"It's the Hell Hound he had his claws out and when the Sheriff open the door and it wacked me in the back of the head and I fell forward along with Stiles and my claws scratched him." Deaton leaned forwards and parted Stiles eye lids and looked at his eyes seeing a strange orange glow.

"What does your hound say?" He asked, Jordan frowned at him and looked at Stiles and bite his lip almost blushing at thought "Jorden?" He snapped at him

"He says that someone as rip as him belong to an alpha and as McCall isn't up for the job it our job to… breed him. 'Pup' him up, he keeps saying" He told the vet.

Deaton stood up picking up a soaking wet Stiles out the bath making the teen whimper and groan as he passed Stiles to Parrish and with a deep frown "You have marked him as your mate, the claw wounds on Stiles stomach is gone he had a fever and is melting the ice your put in the tube for him I think that the Hell Hound scratched him on purpose knowing it will cause some kind of reaction with his omega side." Jordan looked at Deaton with wide fearful eyes

"W…What do we do?" He asked

"We? No not we Jordan you and just you will have to mate with him or this heat will kill him." The Hell Hound grinned in Parrish mind and was already fighting against his mind begging to be freed.

"Oh god the sheriff is going to kill me."


End file.
